


Your Song

by TheInsaneFox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, JJ just wants to be loved, M/M, Partying, Rivals to Lovers, Yuri is shit with feelings, Yuri really has to work some thing out for himself, implied drunk sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/pseuds/TheInsaneFox
Summary: Yuri wakes up after a wild part at Leo's and finds he's not alone in the bed.  To make matters worse, the person in his bed is Jean-Jacques-Fucking-Leroy.Yuri insists it never happened.  JJ won't give up so easily.





	Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!! This has been sitting in my Google docs for almost a month now. It was going to be a one shot but it was getting long and I decided it would be best to break this up into two parts.
> 
> This piece was inspired by Rita Ora's "Your Song" and is one of my entries for the YOI Ships Bingo Challenge over on Tumblr!
> 
> Anyway, my first stab at Pliroy, hopefully this goes over well with everyone.
> 
> Special thanks to [Voxane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/voxane) and [CatAvalon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CazinaIna/pseuds/CatAvalon) for the beta work on this! You ladies rock!!
> 
> Rating to go up next chapter--just FYI.

_I woke up with a fear this morning_  
_But I can taste you on the tip of my tongue_  
_Alarm without no warning_  
_You're by my side and we've got smoke in our lungs..._

  


The sunlight was cruel that morning, assaulting Yuri Plisetsky’s eyes and making it feel like someone had taken a drill bit to his forehead.  His stomach was revolting, and every single part of his body hurt.  With a pathetic whine, he rolled over in the bed, trying to piece together the few hazy memories he had of the previous night.  


Yuri was certainly no stranger to waking up hungover after a wild party.  At 19 years old and being a professional athlete, it was not unusual for him to end up at some b-list celebrity’s after party for an event, or even a sponsor’s dinner.  So when Leo had called everyone from the skating world and invited them to his place in Colorado Springs to celebrate his 21st birthday, who was Yuri to turn down a good time?

When his memory proved to fail him, Yuri groaned and tried to burrow under the blankets silently wishing for death.  But when he felt a warm hand reach out and grasp him around the waist, he yelped and shot up so that he was sitting in the bed, staring down in horror at the sight before him.

Somehow Yuri had failed to realize that he had not woken up alone.  And not only that, but they were both naked.  But the part that made his stomach drop?

He had woken up next to Jean-Jacques-Fucking-Leroy.

“No,” He whispered, panic finally setting in as his brain registered the scene he had found himself in. “No, no, no, no,  _ no!” _

“Mnn, chaton?” JJ mumbled, slowly opening his eyes as Yuri jumped from the bed and began scrambling to find his clothes from the mess on the floor. “It’s still early, come back to bed.”

“Oh fuck no!” Yuri snapped, finally locating his jeans and yanking them back on.  He couldn’t find his underwear anywhere and decided it was more important to get the fuck out of the room than it was to locate all of his clothes.  “This never happened.”

He was too busy rooting around in the pile of all-black clothes for his shirt to see the flash of hurt in the Canadian’s blue eyes.  But Yuri was furious, mostly at himself, and was beyond the point of being reasonable.  So when he found a shirt that he was almost positive was his, he threw it on, grabbed his phone and wallet, then stormed out of the room.

JJ snapped to his senses and jumped out of bed, pulling on his boxers as he ran into the hallway and grabbed Yuri by the wrist. “Yuri, wait.”

With a snarl, Yuri yanked his wrist back. “No.”

“Hey,” JJ stepped in front of Yuri, blocking his path. “You can’t just go storming into the living room.  Everyone is asleep in there and they’ll know what happened.”

“Fuck off, Leroy,” Yuri snapped back, although at least remembered to keep his voice at barely above a whisper so as not to draw attention to them.  “How are they going to know shit?”

JJ raised an eyebrow at that, failing to hide the smirk he was fighting. “For starters, I left a massive hickey on your neck, it would seem.” Yuri’s eyes shot open and he clapped a hand to the nape of his neck at that comment. “Also, you’re wearing my shirt.”

Yuri started spluttering at that, and looked down at his shirt.  To his utter dismay, the maple-syrup lover was right.  In his rush to get out of the room, he failed to notice that the shirt was huge on him, hanging loosely off his shoulders, and sported the logo for some band he had never heard of.  With a mumbled string of curses, Yuri turned on his heel and marched back into the room he had come out of, JJ following close behind.  Once the door had closed behind them, Yuri flung JJ’s shirt off and threw it at his face while he located his own.  He double checked that it was his before putting that back on, then pulled out his cell phone to inspect the damage done to his neck.

Sure enough, JJ had left one massive hickey at the base of his neck.  It was partially hidden under his shirt, but given that he was wearing a simple cotton t-shirt, he would have to make it back to the room he’d thrown his luggage into, without anyone noticing, so that he could dig out his concealer and cover it up.

Almost as if reading Yuri’s mind, JJ tossed a small tube at him.  Yuri caught it and gave JJ a confused look.  The Canadian shrugged, saying “Concealer.  For the hickey,” as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

“No shit,” Yuri rolled his eyes. “But your skin tone is like six shades darker than mine.  It won’t match.”

JJ held up his hands in mock surrender. “Just trying to help.  Figured it was better than nothing.  At least so you can get back to your own room and get your own.”

Yuri would never admit he was probably right, that the wrong shade of concealer was probably just a little less noticeable than the massive purple bruise, but instead he just flipped JJ off before finding a mirror in the room and applying the makeup. He did his best to blend it into most of his neck and shoulder, but it wasn’t much use. He ultimately gave up and threw the small tube back at JJ.

“So what now?” JJ asked, as if it were a normal day and they were trying to figure out what next to do with their time.

“Now I go back to my room and nobody ever finds out what happened,” Yuri snarled.

This time, Yuri saw the flash of hurt in JJ’s eyes. He refused to acknowledge it, though. No, fuck this maple syrup drinking asshole, and his dick too.

Without another word, Yuri turned around and left the room, taking care to walk extra quietly back to the other room he had dumped his luggage in the previous day.

The worst part about all of this had to have been the timing. No, JJ could not have been courteous enough to hook up with him on the  _ last _ night of the trip, because that would make it easy to hop on a plane back to St. Petersburg and pretend nothing ever happened. No, the asshole had to go and fuck him on the  _ first  _ night of a week long trip. So that meant he had six more days and five more nights trying to avoid him.

In the beginning, it was easy enough. When the rest of the crew had dragged their asses into the kitchen a little after noon the same day Yuri had woken up in JJ’s bed, there was too much commotion and everybody singing “Happy Birthday” to Leo while the poor guy tried not to barf up his pancakes. (Guang Hong had, of course, insisted on them doing tequila shots last night, despite Viktor and Chris’s warnings that nothing good ever comes from tequila. They hadn’t listened).

The rest of the day Yuri had merely latched on to Otabek, which was perfectly normal because everyone knew they were best friends.  The two had spent the day talking about their new routines and Otabek had shown Yuri some new mixes he was working on for his music.  If Yuri occasionally caught JJ staring at him with a sad look on his face, he pointedly ignored it.

By the third day of this, Otabek was beginning to question Yuri’s unusual clinginess. He was of course too polite to say anything about it, and so was more than happy to defer the questioning to a very observant Katsuki when he offered to take Yuri shopping in Denver. Yuri had tried to object, but Yuuri had merely put an arm around his shoulder and dragged him towards the rental car, finally convincing him to come when he flashed Viktor’s credit card at his younger friend.

And so while the two found themselves in the Gucci store, Yuri rifling through a rack of shirts, Yuuri decided to just casually bring up the question that had been on his mind, “So Yurio, what happened between you and JJ?”

Yuuri did not miss how his friend’s face turned redder than a lobster at that comment while he spluttered out, “nothing happened! Why the fuck would you just assume that?”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow while his friend was obviously floundering to cover up what was quickly becoming the worst kept secret of the year. But, rather than push the subject any further, he shrugged and said, “You should talk to him. JJ really does care about you, you know.”

The disgusted noise that came from Yuri’s throat vaguely resembled the noise Potya made right before coughing up a hairball. “Please, that fuck doesn’t care about anyone other than himself. And he’s just gotten worse since Isabella left him for that hockey player.”

A long-suffering sigh left Yuuri’s lips. He was well aware that  _ something _ had happened between Yuri and JJ the night of Leo’s party, but realized that pushing the subject would get him nowhere. So instead, he held up a t-shirt he found with leopard print sleeves. Yuri immediately forgot about the conversation in favor of this pretty new shirt.

Yuuri made a mental note to see if talking to JJ would yield any better results, although his gut was telling him no.

The last night of the trip finally came, Yuri feeling like he could let out a sigh of relief as he realized that he’d be on a plane back to St. Petersburg in less than 24 hours time. His problems, and ultimately JJ, would be long behind on another continent and with a full ocean between them. All he had to do was make it through the night, and he could successfully pretend that their drunken tryst had never happened.

Much to Yuri’s dismay, Leo decided that they were all going to go clubbing for their last night to wrap up his week long birthday celebrations.  Normally, Yuri would be thrilled at the idea of enjoying a night out at a club, getting wasted and maybe finding a hot stranger to hook up with.  But somehow he knew that the crowded space and sexual air of the dance floor would only call JJ to him like a siren’s song.  Somehow the image of how excited and in his element JJ would be in the club caused Yuri’s pulse to speed up a little

Still, Yuri would be damned if he allowed JJ to let him sacrifice a good time and an excuse to wear some of his more fashionable clothing.  So regardless of the night’s outcome, he was bound and determined to look incredible.  And when he stepped out into the hallway of Leo’s family home, wearing his signature tight leather pants and a purple sequined tank top, paired with his leopard print spiked Louboutin boots--well, he didn’t miss the wide eyes and dropped jaws from most of the other men in the group.

“Damn, Yuri, looking fine!” Emil nodded appreciatively, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Michele.

“Yurio!” Viktor cried from somewhere in the back of the group. “You are far too young to be wearing that out in public!  Go put some clothes on!”

Yuri returned the comment with a middle finger in the general direction that Viktor’s voice had come from. “Fuck off old man, I’m 19.  I’m an adult!  Even in this shitty country.”

“Easy there, tiger,” Leo warned. “My country may be a shit show but only I get to say that.”

Somehow that earned laughs from most of the people in the group.  With the tension relieved, they headed out to where the Uber rides were waiting to take them to their destination.

Along the way, Otabek grabbed Yuri and steered him towards the last car in the line, making some gesture at JJ that Yuri assumed meant “I’ll catch up with you later.”  Surprisingly, JJ nodded and ducked into the back of another car.

“Yura,” Otabek finally said as they were buckled into the back of the car, somehow blissfully containing only them, Mila, and their driver. “What the hell is going on between you and JJ?”

Mila snorted from her seat in the front of the car, likely because she could see the look of sheer horror on Yuri’s face at the comment.  She and Otabek had known Yuri for years, and at this point were some of the few people who could read him like an open book. 

_  
_

So when he snarled, “Nothing happened, asshole!” he got an eyeroll from Otabek, and Mila turned around from the front seat to punch him in the shoulder.

“Lies!” She said. “I know you two fucked.  I saw you sneaking out of his room in his shirt and reeking of sex.”

Green eyes narrowed at her. “There is no way you were close enough to smell that!”

“Well, maybe not.  But I saw the massive hickeys on your neck.  And that you were wearing his shirt.”

“Fuck off,” Yuri snarled, getting defensive. “It’s none of your business.”

At that, he heard the long suffering sigh from Otabek. “Yura, you made it our business when JJ spent the rest of this week walking around like a kicked puppy.  He’s our friend too.”

Yuri grumbled something and although Otabek hadn’t quite caught what he said, Mila must have though, because she turned around and gave Yuri a none-too-gentle smack on the shoulder.

“What the hell, baba?!” Yuri snarled, but made no move to defend himself.

Mila gave him a knowing look, one eyebrow raised, before turning around to face the front of the car and try to engage in a conversation with their driver.

Yuri and Otabek remained silent for the rest of the ride.  By the time the Uber driver pulled up to the entrance of the club, Yuri jumped out and slammed the door shut behind him, not giving a backwards glance at his two friends.  He was only  _ slightly _ pissed that they’d cornered him in the car like that, and he wasn’t quite ready to forgive them just yet.

Once he reached the bouncer, Yuri handed him his passport, hoping the man would misread the date of birth and think he was twenty-one.  But despite his best effort and a flutter of long lashes over his green eyes, the bouncer didn’t even look at him as he grabbed Yuri’s hand and marked it with a big, black “X”.

“Fucker,” Yuri grumbled, yanking his hand back and storming into the club.

He saw that the rest of the crew already there; Viktor and Yuuri were sitting at a table near the bar, just being their usual gross selves, Mickey was glaring as Sara danced with Emil, and Yuri was pretty sure that he only got angrier when Mila cut in and pulled Sara against her hips and started gyrating.  Leo and Guang Hong were nowhere to be found, presumably making use of a bathroom stall.  Chris had wandered over to where Otabek was leaning against the far end of the bar, and with them was-ugh.  Yuri took one look at JJ’s stupid face while he laughed at something Otabek said, and turned around to start scanning the crowd for someone who might buy him a drink.  He was sure Mila or Chris would buy him one if he asked, but he was too proud to do that.

His eyes fell on some middle-aged man who was obviously ogling him.  With a look he had perfected over the years, the man was immediately flagging the bartender down and ordering what looked like a rum and coke when he handed it to Yuri.  With a wink and a barely audible, “Spasibo,” Yuri turned and went out to the dance floor where he could lose himself in the music and the thrum of writhing bodies.

Two hours and many drinks later, Yuri was just past the point of being tipsy.  He was definitely feeling himself, but was still conscious enough to be aware of his actions and everything going on around him.

He had been dancing with as many people as he could, even admitting he was no longer mad at Mila and Otabek and gave them each a chance to dance with him.  While it was the off season and he wasn’t able to spend as much time on the ice as he would have liked, dancing was a close second in terms of things he loved doing.  There was something about losing himself in the music and moving his body in a way that didn’t require him to think, just  _ feel _ .  He was always able to turn his mind off and forget whatever was bothering him, and it was when he was his happiest.

When he felt a pair of hands on his waist, he leaned into them on instinct, figuring it was Otabek again.  But when one of those hands wandered a little too far and cupped his cock through his pants, Yuri spun around to face the person groping him, eyes narrowed and ready to spit venom.

It was the older man from earlier who had bought him his first drink of the night.  He was giving Yuri a gross leer, and Yuri was not having it.

“Fuck off, creep,” he growled, turning around to find someone he knew.

“Hey!” The guy snapped, grabbing Yuri by the elbow.  “I bought you a drink.”

“Yeah?  What of it?”

“So you owe me,” the older man was pulling Yuri closer to him now, grabbing at his hips and grinding into him.

Yuri ripped away from the man, yelling profanities and getting ready to throw a right hook at him.  Before he could though, someone was between them, grabbing Yuri around the waist and doing the punching for him.

The older man was on the ground, screaming that he was going to sue.  Standing over him was JJ, fist poised to go in for another punch.  By then, Yuri came to his senses and grabbed JJ’s hand and began yanking him away towards the entrance of the club.  The Canadian followed, swearing at the creepy old pervert and warning him that next time he’d be in the hospital if he ever dared to touch someone like that without their consent again.

“Oh my god, just shut your fucking mouth already,” Yuri groaned, dragging JJ onto the sidewalk just outside the main entrance of the club.

The stagnant summer air hung like a thick blanket between them, Yuri deciding to ignore it as he shoved JJ over to the side of the club entrance, away from prying eyes and the threatening looks from the bouncers.  Once they were outside and standing near a group of people taking a smoke break, Yuri tore into JJ.

“You fucking idiot!  What were you thinking?” Yuri yelled, turning on JJ and smacking him on the side of the head.

JJ pouted and made a show of rubbing at the side of his head like a child. “What do you mean, what was I thinking?  That guy was assaulting you!”

“I was handling it just fine!  I don’t need your help!”

“Bullshit!  Just admit that you needed me!” JJ’s eyes were glowing with what actually looking like anger.  It took Yuri a little aback, as he had never seen JJ anything other than a state of happy or depressed, the anger seeming foreign on him.  But before he could respond with a coherent answer, he heard the bouncers yelling “Hey!  Get your shit together or get out of here!”

“Fuck off, we’re leaving!” Yuri sniped back, pulling his phone out to hail an Uber and text Otabek and Mila that they were going back to Leo’s house.  

Somewhere behind him, JJ whined that he wasn’t ready to go home yet.

“Well you made that decision for us when you didn’t let me take care of myself,” Yuri growled, stuffing his phone in his pocket once he was sure driver was on his way and he’d made a mental note of the car make and model.

They stood in silence for several minutes, each stewing in their own thoughts as their emotions simmered like a pot over overdone spaghetti sauce.  Normally, Yuri would have made a show out of pulling his phone out and playing on it just to show JJ how much he  _ didn’t _ care that they were standing there awkwardly together.  However, his phone battery was about to die, and he needed to make sure it would last long enough to get them home.

Yuri’s whole body released a tension he didn’t realize that he was carrying when he saw their ride pull up to the curb.  He exchanged a few words with the driver before climbing into the back seat, and once JJ was settled in next to him and the door was closed, the silence between them was finally broken.

“Why have you been avoiding me?”

If it were possible to choke on nothing but air, Yuri would have achieved that right then and there.  

“You know damn well why,” Yuri replied shortly.

JJ was not backing down, though.  They were trapped in this car together for the next half hour too, so Yuri truly had nowhere to escape unless he wanted to hurl himself from the moving vehicle and into the interstate--which he was not above doing at that point.

“Well I can’t just pretend it never happened,” JJ’s voice was soft, fragile.  

Yuri almost felt bad for the Canadian.  But not enough to lie and say that it had meant something, especially just for the sake of sparing his feelings.  Yuri had a reputation to uphold, and that reputation involved a less-than-friendly rivalry with Jean-Jacques Leroy. 

“Well get used to it, because it didn’t.  Happen, I mean.” Yuri was trying to hold strong but the look of sheer devastation on JJ’s face was slowly causing pieces of his own heart to break off.

JJ looked out the window, clearly trying to hide the fact that he was holding back tears.  “Do I really mean so little to you?”

Yuri felt the first piece of his heart rip off at that.  He wouldn’t go so far as to say that’s when he realized that maybe he  _ didn’t _ hate JJ as much as he thought he did, but it was certainly the first time Yuri felt his feelings towards the other man soften somewhat. 

_  
_

“I...don’t hate you, if that’s what you’re asking,” Yuri awkwardly mumbled.  

_  
_

When JJ failed to shown any indication that he had heard Yuri, the Russian reached forward and gently grabbed his shoulder. “Hey, I said you’re okay, or whatever.”

_  
_

JJ looked back at him, a tiny glimmer of hope evident in his blue eyes. “Just okay?  That’s hardly a compliment.”

_  
_

“Oh my god!” Yuri cried, throwing his hands up in the air. “I’m fucking  _ trying _ , okay?  What do you want from me?”

_  
_

Finally, JJ turned around in his seat so that they were facing each other.  Yuri was glaring at him, jaw stubbornly set and green eyes narrowed in a silent challenge.  There were a million thoughts running through his mind, but he’d be damned if he ever let JJ know them.  So instead he tried to send a pleading message with his eyes, hoping to whatever deity might be out there that JJ understood and wouldn’t make him say it out loud--that maybe he didn’t hate JJ so much, maybe even actually kind of  _ liked  _ him.

_  
_

Thankfully, JJ wasn’t quite as dumb as Yuri believed him to be.  Without another word, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together in what started as a chaste kiss.  At first Yuri refused to respond, still set in his idea that he thought of JJ as nothing more than a rival to beat on the ice, and one who annoyed the ever-loving fuck out of him at that.  But once JJ’s lips began to move against his and one of them let out a moan--it had to have been JJ, Yuri Plisetsky did not moan like a girl--Yuri finally gave in and pressed into JJ.  He opened his mouth without even thinking, accepting JJ’s tongue as he deepened the kiss, reaching up to pull on the longer hair on top of JJ’s head with one hand, while the other ran up and down the buzzed back of his undercut.

_  
_

JJ bit playfully at Yuri’s bottom lip as he started running his fingers through the long, blonde strands.  Yuri couldn’t help the sound of pleasure that tore from his throat, turning his head as JJ lowered his lips to start kissing along his neck and give him more access.  Large hands left his hair and began running up and down his sides before setting under his shirt and feeling his cut abs.

_  
_

“Jean,” Yuri whined, rolling his hips against JJ’s, causing the older man to whimper.

_  
_

“Fuck, call me that again, kitten,” He murmured against the nape of Yuri’s neck before gently biting at the skin there.

_  
_

“Jean,” Yuri repeated, louder and with more confidence this time.  JJ dropped his hand from his chest and grabbed at Yuri’s hips to give him better leverage as he began to return the grinding motions, unconscious memories of their night together resurfacing for the both of them. 

_  
_

Everything was suddenly too hot, too desperate, and Yuri was pawing at the hem of JJ’s shirt, rucking the material up around his waist.  He was about to start tugging on it when the forgotten driver at the front of the car cleared his throat, loudly, and stating, “You do realize we charge clean up fees, right?”

_  
_

They sprang apart as suddenly as they had come together, faces red with with embarrassment.  The two spent the remainder of the ride sitting as far apart from each other as possible in the cramped back seat, staring out their own windows and willing their boners to go down.  

_  
_

By the time they arrived back at Leo’s house, they couldn’t get out of the car fast enough and the feeling seemed to be mutual for the driver.  Yuri made a mental note to leave the guy a good tip on the app, although he had a feeling his user rating was about to take a significant hit.  Oh, well.  Like he fucking cared.

_  
_

Yuri was barely able to get the key in the front door, he was shaking so badly at that point.  JJ stood a safe distance away, trying not to fidget too much or make it awkward.  Once inside and the door closed behind them, JJ wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist from behind and began mouthing at his neck again,

_  
_

“Kitten, come back to my room,” He whispered tentatively, clearly afraid that Yuri was about to reject him.

_  
_

“I--I don’t think this is a good idea,” Yuri gasped as JJ made a point of pressing his hard erection into his clothed ass.

_  
_

“Mnn, please?  I can’t stop thinking about you.  I haven’t felt this alive since Bella left.”

_  
_

At the mention of his ex-fiancee’s name, Yuri finally felt himself sobering up to the situation.  He knew JJ was still in pain from Isabella leaving him a few months ago, and as much as his body was telling him just how badly he wanted JJ right now, he knew that he would never forgive himself if he took advantage of this.  And worst of all, he knew JJ would never forgive himself either.

_  
_

It took every ounce of self-control that he had, but Yuri pushed JJ away. “No.  We can’t do this.” and when JJ whined and reached for him again, he merely side stepped his reach.

_  
_

“Hey, listen to me,” Yuri snapped, “You don’t actually want this.  You’re not over Isabella.”

_  
_

JJ stopped at that, and Yuri took advantage of the situation to extricate himself. “Goodnight, JJ.”

_  
_

Before JJ could say anything, Yuri turned and sprinted down the hallway to the room he was staying in, and slammed the door shut.  He leaned against it for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath.  His head and stomach were swimming, unsure if he had made the right decision or not.  He felt inexplicably terrible about leaving the situation as it stood, but damn it his mind wouldn’t stop screaming that something was off.

_  
_

He sighed and began to strip off his clothes.  He was still painfully hard and he was going to have to take care of it before he had any hope of getting some sleep.  He walked into the private bathroom attached to his room, making sure to run the shower extra long and hot so nobody could hear him.

__  
  
  
  
  



End file.
